Arc of Glory
by MistySelki
Summary: The FlightRising deities have been reborn as amnesiac Pokémon in a world riddled with Mystery Dungeons for reasons beyond even them. Will they be able to find the purpose they're meant to serve here? (And in the meantime, Legendary rescue teams!)
1. Chapter 1

(Where... where am I?)

The tiny Shaymin opened her eyes and found herself staring at a huge tree. It looked wrong, a little different, but still...

(This feels... familiar somehow...)

She struggled upright and started trying to get closer- however, the more effort she exerted the dizzier she got. Everything started to turn and swirl around her.

(I can't... drifting off...)

"Hey! Wake up! Are you okay? HEY!"

She unwillingly opened her eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness!" giggled a tiny, pink, floating kitten. "I'm Arcanist, nice to meet you! What's your name?"

(My name?) "Gladekeeper," she said slowly.

"Call me Arc," he continued. "And - oh, do you have a nickname? That's... kind of long... Oh, wait, I know! Glory! I wouldn't want to call you GLADE, but Glory like Glory to the Gladekeeper!"

"So... you're giving me a nickname based on an even longer name you gave me," the Shaymin said in what she hoped was a dubious tone, but she had to admit that she liked the sound of it. Glory. It sounded magnificent and regal, which was perfect!

"Anyway, now that that's taken care of, where are you from? I don't see man- well, any other Pokémon, except for Xatu and his pictures, but you are most certainly one," Arc said.

"...I... don't remember," Glory admitted. "Someplace with a big tree though- like that one- I recognize it, a little bit."

"Very clear," Arc told her with a laugh. "Then again, I can't complain, all _I_ remember about me before coming here is the sky! Oh, and my name, of course. And constant sarcastic thank-yous!"

"What?" Glory demanded. (We both seem to have rather similar stories, if he's not lying... but how would I know? Why would this happen?)

"Okay, I was lying about the last one. Anyway! I can't really describe much of this place well," Arc decided, "but you neeeeeeed an explanation, obviously! So let's go find Xatu!"

"Za-two?" Glory squinted at him. "What? Why?"

"He can tell you ALLLLLL about Pokémon, like what kind you are, or maybe he'll hint at the future!" Arc grinned. "We just have to go at about sunset, 'cause the rest of the time he just stares into the sun for Arceus-knows-what-reason."

Glory stared. "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"He taught me the names of all the deities of our world," Arc informed her. "Well, he called them Legendary Pokémon, but I feel far more comfortable saying deity. I'm one!"

"I'm getting tired of saying this, but what."

"And so are you, I think, but I didn't pay attention to the non-awesome ones so I don't remember the name," Arc said. "C'mon let's go we're wasting daylight!" he added, racing off in the general direction of the sun.

(Should I be hurt by that? Oh, well... I don't really seem to have a choice.) A little hesitantly, Glory started to follow.

* * *

AN: FlightRising/Pokémon crossover! ALL of the deities have become Pokémon, and they were all were brought to different locations at different times- each with at least one eventual companion (except poor Earthshaker, who's still alone). It's kind of hard to work with their Official personalities so some things may change, quite possibly drastically.

Chapters will be rather short and I'm still experimenting in spacing! Also, this is my first "published" work so if you have any advice/reviews (positive or negative) please share it!


	2. Chapter Two

"So you're absolutely certain you remember nothing, right?" Arc asked before zipping down the pathway and then back.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer this time," Glory replied, straining to keep up on her short legs.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about what Xatu told me now that I've gotten over the initial excitement over having someone here," Arc continued, "about exploration teams."

Glory was pretty sure he was waiting for her to ask what that was, so she didn't say anything.

"Those," he said after a pause, "are teams of Pokémon who go out and help others! Xatu knew a few and he told me about them. Team Go-Getters and... I don't remember the rest. But it was all fascinating. Exploration and discovering new things... learning new things and figuring out mysteries and discovering! It's my dream to lead one of my own someday.

"But," he added, "Xatu said soloists are rare and it's difficult to be one."

(Ahah, and I bet I can't say no, either.) Glory found herself thinking.

"So do you want to be my teammate?" Arc queried, swinging around to face her, floating closer, and flipping over so his upside-down face was closer to hers.

"Are you..." (Never mind.)

"Am I what?" The Mew looked confused. "What's your answer?"

"No way," Glory tried, just to see what would happen.

Arc looked hurt but quickly composed himself. "You're doing that to see how I react, right? Right?"

"How about I decide when I meet Xatu and he tells me about exploration teams?" Glory offered. (I'm being rather generous here. Yet, he knows his way around and I don't, plus for all I know he's actually trained. Best to do this for now, at least.)

* * *

AN:

Anyway, I apologize for what I'm doing to poor Arcanist. As I said before, he's hard to work with (but that's an awful excuse, I did pick him instead of anyone else for her first teammate). It's easier to do him as a Mew than as the Arcanist, and that's almost certainly where I'm going wrong.

But I'll try to do a better job on this! (Also, I know this update took forever and is really short, the lack of interest kind of killed mine temporarily.)


End file.
